


“Kagamine-kun wa Baka!!”

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bottom Len, Bottom Neru, Classroom Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daydreaming, Dominant Len, Dominant Neru, Embarrassment, Erotic Fantasies, F/M, Fondling, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Nosebleed, Perversion, Pervert, Pervert Len (Vocaloid), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Texting, Top Len, Top Neru, Tsundere, Tsundere Neru, Umbrellas, Underage Sex, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Len pervs on Neru.





	“Kagamine-kun wa Baka!!”

"I _can't_ believe you."

Len listens silently, hesitating to look over. A different voice follows the one he is focused on, instinctively tuning it out. A second passes, and the voice he wants to hear is back-

"I am _not_ paying for it again. I'll help you look, or whatever, just...God, why'd you have to lose it?"

She sounds stressed out of her mind. Finally, Len gets the urge to look, slowly twisting his head to the girls not too far from him. He sees Neru- the important one here- and Haku- whoever she is.

The blonde boy swallows, eyes darting from Neru's golden hair to the small but noticeable lumps protruding from her shirt. Her ponytail sways when she moves, and suddenly, Len can't hear what she's saying anymore. Haku looks at the floor, ashamed. Neru looks pissed, the way her face contorts and eyebrows pinch, how her fist tightens around her phone, the obvious crimson highlights on her face, the way she glares at him like he's trash- how he's longed for that gaze-

"_I can't stand naughty boys."_

"Kagamine-kun, stop looking at me."

He's snapped awake from his daydream and is utterly in shambles. Neru's there, hands on her hips, standing tall and glaring at him. He dies in her gaze and averts his eyes briskly. Haku is also looking at him with an unreadable expression- perhaps she was the one who ratted him out.

"I'm sorry, A-Akita-" his voice lowers below sea level, "-sama…"

_You didn't hear anything…_

He wants to be incinerated right now. He'll even let Neru do the honors. Honestly, he'd let her do anything to him- anything she wanted. Len would absolutely allow her to perform whatever torture technique suits her fancy. Waterboarding is an exception- he is not too fond of water…

..Though, he also wouldn't mind if she did it even when he says no…

_He'd be a naughty boy everyday if it meant Neru would tie him up and make him beg on his knees for her to let him lick her boots clean as she pets his head, praising him for obeying and saying how cute he is in this position-_

"_T-Thank you, Akita-sama…"_

_Her hand caressing his cheek, Neru licking her lips, she brings him into an embrace, smothering him into her perfect, perky little-_

…..

…..

The courtyard is empty.

Eyes widening, Len wipes the blood from his nose and swiftly shoves everything into his bag- _why did no one tell me class was over!? Where did Rin go?!_ He checks a nearby clock, thanking the Gods he would still be able to make it to class on time.

_Damn you, Neru! Making me late…!_

That girl really does get on his nerves, sometimes.

* * *

"Kagamine-kun, _please_, if you are unable to focus, come sit in the front of the class."

Meiko-sensei's words barge through his thoughts, jolting him awake like an alarm clock. Eyes fall on him, including a pair that he did not want to see him in a situation like this- Neru Akita is staring at him, her eyes narrow and haughty at his lack of focus. She's looking over her shoulder, arm hanging over the seat.

"S-Sorry, Meiko-sensei…" He looks down at his blank page of notes.

Sensei in question takes another swig of her sake, "Don't do it again." No one really understood why Meiko-sensei would teach while drinking. "Anyway, sentence structures are an important piece while writing foreign letters. For this project, you all will pair up with a partner and be assigned a pen-pal who speaks fluent English."

Pair up, huh…

Neru is sitting right in front of him. He could ask her, since there is almost no one in this class who _offer_ to pair up with him…

..Pair...up…

...Pair; a set of two things used together. It's not everyday there's a group assignment, so there's barely any chances to have. Would she even want to? Would Neru be willing to pair up with him? She has a lot of friends in this class, but there's always a chance…

_Damn…_

He didn't think he'd _want_ something this badly. To be asked to pair up...

...Len and Neru could be a pair. The two of them, paired up in class, writing down English letters, getting a good grade, Neru's pair of arms hugging him to celebrate-

_Her pair of eyes avoiding contact, a flushed face cast down to the side as Len's pair of hands knead and squeeze her perfect pair of tits. She gasps as he clutches her breast harder, pinching the bud. Neru moans, covering her mouth as the desk she's sitting on shifts and scrapes against the floor. Len leans down and closes his mouth around her breast and laps his tongue in circles around her nipple._

"_K-Kagamine-kun," she gasps, her face turning an even darker shade of red. She's gorgeous, beautiful in his grasp. Skin soft as silk, goosebumps rushing up her legs at the little suck Len gives her. He wants to stay like this forever. To stay in this heat with Neru forever, giving her what she wants in the best way possible. _

"_Mmm?" Len hums as he looks up at her, the heat flowing from his face, to his chest, all the way down to his pelvic region. Her pair of golden orbs stare deeply into his aquatic ones, begging him to go all the way. Len chuckles into her chest. Golden blonde strands twirl through his fingers as he runs his hand through her hair, a hungry groan rumbling in his throat. The sounds she makes drives him absolutely crazy. He rises from her chest, smirking at her, telling her she's adorable in this position._

_His hand feels down her thigh, spreading her legs gingerly. She whines under him, letting him take her into his hold as she lies down on the desk. "P-Please," she whimpers, her uniform jacket falling down her shoulders, "don't be so rash…"_

_The blonde boy sets her legs on his shoulders. He purrs into her ear, "I'll be gentle."_

_Neru tenses and closes her eyes as Len takes his position. He clasps his hand around hers, allowing her to prepare her virgin heart for it's moment of penetration._

"_L-Len-kun!"_

"Len-kun!"

An open palm collides with his cheek. Len yelps and shakes his head wildly, only to see his sister, Rin, sitting in front of him. She has a look of impatience with a paper in front of her, pencil in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"A-Ahhh," Len stutters, heat filling his cheeks. "What's going on?"

Rin deadpans, "I'm your partner. Get to work, I already wrote the whole paragraph."

Blown away, Len looks down at their assignment, amazed to see Rin has indeed completed the first required paragraph. She drops the pencil in front of him and crosses her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

The boy nervously looks around his class, eyes falling dead at the sight of Neru teamed up with Gumi. Disappointed, he sighs and takes the pencil-

….oh.

..What is he supposed to write, again…?

* * *

Walking home is sort of a disaster. It's raining, and Rin seems to have stolen Len's only umbrella and ran off with Una-chan and Rana-chan. Does she not have any concern for him whatsoever? She _knows _how much he hates water.

_Damn it, Rin…_

Of course, he can just _ask_ someone for an umbrella, though he isn't sure how he would even phrase it.

_Damn you, social anxiety…!_

"Haku-chan?"

His ears perk and his attention is at max level.

_It's Akita-sama._

"G-Gomen, Neru-chan…" _Yowane-san._ "I just...I'm so stupid, I forgot my umbrella at home, I...I-I'm so sorry, I can't believe myself...first I lose your figure, now I forget my umbrella...I'm a disgrace, aren't I, Neru-chan? Neru-chan…" _Shut up, skank, stop crying._

"Oi, shut up," Neru says, as if she just read his mind. Tentatively, he sneaks a look at the two of them. Neru's unwrapping an umbrella while Haku beats herself up. "Just share mine. I'll take you home. It's no big deal, Baka-Haku."

Haku sniffles and nods, "O-Okay. Arigatou, Neru-chan…"

"Whatever."

Len's eyes widen as he watches the two of them depart. He could ask them, ask Neru- ask her to her face, all up in it, tongue exploring her mouth, poking it over her teeth-

_No, stop!_

He slaps his face and rushes up to the two of them- it's his last chance, he can't miss this opportunity to be _shoulder-close to Akita-sama!_ Both of the girls glance at him as they prepare the umbrella, opening it up. Haku huddles close to Neru- _damn you, Yo-whine-ne!_ and Len takes a deep breath.

"U-Um…" Heat is already making its way to his face. Neru's haughty, disdaining eyes are staring right at him, mouth parted slightly in question. Len suddenly can't find his words- _Akita-sama is looking at me, Akita-sama is looking at me, Akita-sama-_

"Kagamine-san?"

Haku's trembling voice shakes him awake- _finally, you're good for something!_

"Ahh, sorry," he chuckles, rubbing his neck. "It's just, I-I f...f-forgot- Rin t-took my, uh…"

The two of them are staring at him like he's gone mad. Neru narrows her eyes, then takes a look outside, and there, she sees Rin-chan with Otomachi-san and Rana-san. She looks back at Len, who is fiddling with his thumbs. "Ricchan stole your umbrella?"

Len nods bashfully.

Neru takes another look at Rin, a scowl coming across her face. With a growl, she shoves her umbrella into Haku's arms.

Haku exclaims, "Neru-chan?"

Len and Haku watch Neru march out into the rain, straight to Rin. "Oi, Ricchan!" she calls. Rin, laughing with her friends, turns to Neru with a big smile on her face. It disappears when she notices the girl has no umbrella in hand.

"Akita-senpai! You're drenched!" Rin pulls Rana and Una along to meet Neru, "Get under here with—"

Haku shrieks when Neru smashes her fist onto Rin's head.

The umbrella is taken and the blonde girl leaves the three girls in the rain. Una is frantically checking to see if Rin is alright, while Rana curses at Neru for doing such a thing to poor Rin-chan.

Haku is freaking out as Neru returns with Len's umbrella. "Neru-chan! Y-You just-! You delinquent!"

The girl asks, "And the issue is?" as she approaches Len.

He can't speak.

"Oi, you're welcome." The umbrella is shoved into his arms as he stumbles back.

"A-Ah...Arigatou, Akita-san…" He takes another look at his sister out in the rain. She seems to have found shelter underneath Yukari-senpai's umbrella. "..You didn't have to...do that…"

"I got you your umbrella back, stupid," Neru spits, "don't look at me like that."

"R-Right…"

Silence follows as the pitter-patter of rain sends chills down their legs. Haku shivers and huddles closer to Neru, striking a nerve at Len.

As the tension increased, Neru, back turned, finally says, "Kagamine-kun, why aren't you leaving?"

He jumps, nearly dropping his soaked umbrella. "Well...I was wondering- if it's alright with you- if I could- you don't have to, but- could I maybe...w...walk…" his voice has lowered below inaudibility again. He can't seem to find the courage to look at her in the eyes anymore, resorting to staring at the floor, blush painting his face.

He hears her sigh exasperatedly, "You want me to walk you home? What, are you a coward or something?"

"Neru-chan…"

"I'm talking, Baka-Haku. Kagamine-kun, answer me. Usually it's the other way around, yeah?" Her slender legs come into view and he feels her shove his shoulder, "Then you do it. _You_ walk me home."

….

…_.Whaaaaaat?.._

"Ch-Choto matte, Neru-chan…he's fine on his own, he's a boy…"

"Baka-Haku," Neru's body turns, "he clearly isn't."

_..This isn't what I wanted…_

"Kagamine-kun, look at me!"

His head snaps up and he stares directly into her comely cat-yellow eyes. Her brows are pinched together in that trademark glare of hers. Hands on her hips, she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Baka-Haku," she says again, striding towards Haku, "use your umbrella and go home." The silver-haired girl's face brightens in fear(?), her portable umbrella being squashed into her chest. Len doesn't look away.

"M-Me? Alone?"

"Yes. You can go on your own, right? Don't tell me _you're _a coward."

"N-No! I'm not a coward…! I...I'll do it...I can go home on my own…"

Neru grins and cheers, "Great! Happy travels, then!" as she shoves Haku out the door, causing the girl to shriek and quickly open her umbrella. From there, she pulls the umbrella down as if to hide herself under it, rushing out of school grounds.

Len gulps and goes back to staring at the floor, "Akita-san…?"

"Oi, what are you doing?" Neru asks, her hand latching onto his arm-

_Oh god oh god oh god what's she doing? What's she doing? Akita-sama's holding my arm Akita-sama's holding my arm what do I do what do I do? Grab her tits? Should I start with that? Feel up her slender waist, up her leg? What if she makes the first move?_

"Kagamine-kun…."

"Eh?!" he yelps as his fantasy is once again thwarted. Neru is looking at him, face twisted in concern.

"Are you alright…? You seem...out of sorts. Your face is red as a beat."

Len drinks in her expression like its nectar from the Gods. He's never heard her talk that softly before...this new side of Neru is…

...cute.

_Sexy._

His voice is broken, "I'm okay."

"..If you say so." She doesn't look very convinced. "Then, let's go." Neru yanks the umbrella from his hands and carefully unwinds the fabric. It opens at the press of a button.

Gently, she leads him into the rain by the arm. He refuses to make eye contact, even when he is enveloped in her heavenly warmth. It tingles as it grows stronger, his breath hitching at her _scent_\- a mix of perfume he can't identify- it smells _too _good.

He can't focus, even as she leads him under the umbrella with her. They're outside now, the umbrella sheltering them from the cold water above. It bounces off the fabric, rolling down and dripping off the ends. Len has trouble keeping himself restrained- he didn't think this fantasy would come true!

_It's too good to be true!_ he slaps his face, _wake up already! This isn't happening!_

"What's wrong with you?"

He freezes at the sound of her voice- _it's right there, literally right beside him, right next to his ear, in the softest of tones he's ever heard._

He shakes his head, still refusing to look at her. The ground has lots of cracks in it. "Nothing, sorry, I just- dozed off…"

Together, the two of them walk side-by-side, both of them flinching whenever their shoulders bumped. Neru exchanged a 'sorry' while Len dismissed it as a mistake. But honestly, he did it on purpose once or twice. Down the street they go, many other students walking rather swifter than them.

Len takes a risky glance at her, but she, too, has her face turned away. In fact, she looks cold from this angle, despite their winter uniform. Then, he sees it- Neru is hovering the umbrella over the majority of _him_ rather than herself, allowing her right half to be drenched in freezing rain. Len is barely soaked while Neru is sacrificing sweet body heat for him.

….

...He can't help but feel flattered.

Gingerly, a trembling hand grabs the umbrella with her. Neru snaps her attention to the handle. Len tightens his grip as he decides to stare at the street and watch for oncoming cars, "Y-You said _I'm_ supposed to be walking _you_ home, Akita-san...so...l-let me- hold the…" Embarrassment takes over and he has, once again, trailed off.

"I know that," she says with a slight tremor, releasing the handle, "I was being nice. It's not my fault your umbrella is so damn tiny."

To keep the pace, he merely nodded meekly and went silent. Neru's arms cross as she looks around like a sentry, watching to see if anyone she knows is around. Her house is right up ahead. A couple more blocks, and Kagamine-kun will go on his own.

She doesn't notice the way she slows down her pace.

They eventually arrive, Neru stopping Len and saying goodbye. It's a small pitch, but she hears him say it back. With a wave, she disappears inside her house, leaving the blonde boy outside on his own. Carefully, from the window, she watches and waits until he is out of her home boundaries to relax. A long sigh escapes her as she falls to the ground, hand against her chest.

"Damn, Len," she said to no one in particular, "you bastard…"

Her hand throbs against the pounding heartbeat in her chest. The girl looks at her phone when she receives a text from none other than Ricchan.

**Ricchan: **You better thank me for this.

Neru types away as a tiny grin finds itself on her face.

**Neru-sama:** I'll get you something. I didnt even mean to hit you that hard. Tell him I invited you both to a movie next week. You can pick it as compensation

**Ricchan:** Aye aye, Neru-sama!

Neru sighs, her hand dropping to the floor as she basks in the relief that washed over her. Her erratic heart gradually slowed to a steady pace, her knees still knocking from the tension.

"Damn you, Len," she said, a hard crimson on her cheeks. "Making me act like this."

That boy really does get on her nerves, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s say Neru is a year older than Len, yeah? I think these two work better than most Len ships imo.
> 
> I could also take requests. I don’t do kinks, but, if it looks to be of my ability, I might do some explicit fics. SFW is definitely something I’m good with.


End file.
